


Markjae Oneshot

by Marks_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honestly this is trash but i needed some markjae content so here we are, is it truly ever markjae without a lil fluff?, oop issa smut, teeth kink??, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_jae/pseuds/Marks_jae
Summary: Youngjae is soft and Mark likes to please him





	Markjae Oneshot

“Hyung…” Youngjae whines, muffled by his hands that are trying to hide the obvious pleasure on his face.

Mark was currently laying in front of Youngjae’s half-naked body, head between his thighs nipping at the soft skin. Youngjae couldn’t help but squirm at the sensation.

“Hyung, it tickles!”

Instead of replying, Mark bit a little harder causing Youngjae to gasp sharply.

“You- you’re gonna leave a mark,” he made a feeble attempt to push the older, hands weakly nudging at his shoulders, barely moving him.

“Good,” was all Mark said before running his tongue over the already reddening bite mark then continuing his attack on the younger’s thighs. His bites became less gentle but just as teasing. Youngjae’s gasps gradually turned into quiet moans as Mark continued to litter his body with bites.

One of Youngjae’s favorite things about Mark were his teeth. He loved how his canines were slightly sharper than the rest of his teeth. It made his heartwarming smile all the more beautiful. But in moments like this they gave the younger man an entirely different feeling. The way Mark would drag his teeth across the younger’s sensitive skin and sink into his flesh leaving indents and sometimes even bruises (if Mark was feeling a little rough) was mind numbing. It’d leave him desperate, begging for more. Just as he was now. Mark was nearing too close, yet not close enough to his painfully hard cock.

“Please,” he begged, short of breath.

Mark looked up at him through thick lashes, mischief and lust swimming in his deep eyes as he hovered dangerously close to Youngjae’s needy erection.

“What is it, baby boy? Tell me what you want,” his voice gentle, caring yet still teasing.

Youngjae breathed heavily, unable to think straight. Mark hardly gave him time to collect himself, licking slowly up the younger’s erection.

“Is that what you want, baby? Want me to suck you off?” he said, grazing the tip of his tongue along his shaft for good measure.

Youngjae’s breath caught in the back of his throat. He nodded timidly in response.

“I can’t hear you,” he teased in a sing-songy voice.

“Yes…” he managed to choke out.

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“That’s better.”

Mark didn’t hesitate to reward his baby boy by taking all of him in with one swift movement, earning a loud broken moan from the man under him.

Youngjae’s hands found purchase in Mark’s dark hair, holding on for dear life as the other sucked the soul out of him. He was using his tongue in the most sinful of ways. He swirled it around his shaft, outlining every inch, and made sure to tease his slit with every bob of his head. It felt so good Youngjae couldn’t help but move his hips, craving more. But Mark stopped his movements and raised his head. Youngjae almost sobbed at the loss of contact.

“Be a good boy and stay still,” he warned.

“Yes-yes sir,” he whimpered.

Mark went back to working his magic and it took every bit of Youngjae’s energy not to start thrusting into that beautiful mouth of his again. All it took was the lightest graze of teeth along his shaft to have him careening towards the edge, his grip tightening in Mark’s hair.

“I-i’m gonna cum!”

Instantly Mark lifted his head, Youngjae’s dick slipping out of his mouth with a dramatic ‘pop’.

“You’re not allowed to cum without my permission,” the teasing tone was back and Youngjae could feel his grip on reality slipping away.

“Please, sir! Please let me cum!” Youngjae was desperate, he was  _ so  _ close.

Mark dragged the tip of his tongue all the way up Youngjae’s length, enjoying the way he shuddered as he did so. Youngjae’s body was tense, screaming with need. He knew his boyfriend was going to drag this out for as long as he could. It was just in his nature to be such an insufferable tease.

“You wanna cum, baby boy?” another teasing lick.

“Yes, s-sir.”

“Tell me how bad you want it,” this time he sucked lightly on the head of his cock. Youngjae found it difficult to catch his breath or even form a clear thought.

“So so bad. Please, sir, please! Let me cum. I need it so bad. Please please please…” he managed to choke out, on the verge of tears at this point.

“Cum for me, baby,” Mark whispered dragging his tongue across Youngjae’s slit one last time. As if on cue Youngjae was releasing white hot strings of cum onto Mark’s awaiting tongue with a loud cry. Panting as his body went limp, coming down from his high, he watched Mark swallow every last bit of the sticky substance. Heat coiling in the pit of his stomach at the sight. Mark sat up and leaned into the younger to place a tender kiss on his shoulder.

“You were such a good boy for me, baby,” he whispered onto his skin, trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw then landing on his lips, kissing him sweetly. Youngjae instinctively clung to man, melting into his every touch.

Mark pulled Youngjae closer, switching their positions so that the younger was on his lap, stradling one of his thighs, their lips never parting. Mark’s hands trailed down the other’s body until they reached his ass, cupping and squeezing his round cheeks. Then he spread his cheeks and ran the pad of his finger over his tight hole. Youngjae jolted at the touch. Mark teased his opening a bit before slowly inserting his finger and started moving, earning a delicious moan from the younger.

“You like that, baby boy?”

“Mmmph yes sir. F-feels so g-good.”

He added two more fingers, the sudden stretch had Youngjae’s back arching in pleasure.

“C-can I move...sir...can I move...p-please?”

“Of course, baby.”

Youngjae began rocking his hips trying to get Mark’s fingers deeper inside him. His once again hard dick rubbing against the smooth skin of Mark’s exposed thigh, the pleasure making him whimper. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, hiding his face in the older’s neck, his breath tickling the skin there as he began to rock his hips with a little more vigor. Mark’s slender fingers where reaching so deep, stretching him just right and hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He was falling apart at the seems, endless whimpers and moans leaving his lips as his climax neared faster than he had expected.

Mark was grunting low in Youngjae’s ear, fingers still moving in and out of the younger at a steady pace. Their bodies were so close Youngjae’s thigh has been rubbing against Mark’s neglected erection bringing him close to an orgasm. It wasn’t long before Youngjae’s nails were digging Mark’s shoulders as he came for the second time that night without warning. Spilling his seed onto the older’s thigh and parts of his stomach. Mark wrapped a secure arm around his waist, steadying the younger as he shook with his orgasm, peppering his cheek with feather light kisses. When the younger finally stilled Mark pulled out his fingers and wrapped his other arm around him, holding his baby boy close, whispering praises as he continued to litter his exposed skin with loving kisses. After a moment Youngjae still hadn’t made any movement.

“You alright Youngjae? Was it too much?” he asked, rubbing comforting circles onto the man’s back. Youngjae shook his head lightly and held Mark tighter, snuggling closer to him. Mark chuckled at his adorable response.

“Sleepy?” the man nodded this time.

“Okay. Let me get cleaned up real quick and we can sleep,” he pat the man’s thigh, signaling him to get up. Youngjae reluctantly detached himself from his favorite person and shifted off his lap so that he could scurry off to the bathroom.

When he came back Youngjae was under the covers looking just about ready to drift off. He almost cooed at the sight of his lover’s peaceful state. Instead he joined him under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the younger who instantly entangled himself in the embrace, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I love you,” Youngjae whispered drowsily before finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
